Link (Breath of the Wild)
Summary The main protagonist of Breath of the Wild. 100 years ago, Link, Zelda and the four Champions set out to defeat Calamity Ganon using four Divine Beasts. The Champions were all killed, and Link critically injured. Link is placed into stasis, and rests for 100 years. He wakes up with amnesia, and meets an old man who tells him about what happened to Hyrule since Link has been asleep. Link then sets off on a quest to both regain his memories and defeat Calamity Ganon once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: At least 17 (Zelda had to be 17 to use the Springs of Power, Wisdom and Courage, and it can be assumed that Link is of similar age to her). Technically at least 117. Classification: Hylian, Hero of Hyrule, Wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Hylians have heightened senses) Magic Materialization (Can materialise Remote Bombs with the Sheikah Slate), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnesis Rune), Time Manipulation (With Stasis Rune), Power Nullification (Of magic with the Master Sword), Ice Manipulation (With Cryonis Rune), Electricity Manipulation (With Urbosa's Fury), Forcefield Creation (With Daruk's Protection), Resurrection (With Mipha's Grace), Air Manipulation (With Revali's Gale), One Hit Kill (With the One-Hit Obliterator), Weapon Mastery, Teleportation when travelling to Shrines, Tech Labs and Divine Beasts, Elemental Manipulation (With Fire, Ice and Shock Arrows), Summoning via Amiibo Rune (Whether or not this is canon is debated), Expert Marksman, Void Manipulation (Via Ancient Arrows), Animal Manipulation (Can befriend and ride wild horses in seconds), Resistance to Electricity (Thunder Helm), Heat (Desert Voe Armour), Fire (Flamebreaker Armour), Cold and Ice (Snowquill Armour), and Magic (Master Sword) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Defeated a weakened Calamity Ganon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed (Can dodge the lasers of the Guardians) Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (Took hits from a weakened Calamity Ganon. Higher with Daruk's Protection) Stamina: High (Can sprint for extended amounts of time, and climb for long periods of time. Can swing heavy weapons around without much fatigue) Standard Equipment: Sheikah Slate, Daruk's Protection, Urbosa's Fury, Mipha's Grace, Revali's Gale, Master Sword. Various clothing and weapons. Intelligence: Despite initially suffering from amnesia, he is as skilled as the other Link's. Can use weapons proficiently within seconds of picking them up. Weaknesses: Has an immense cooldown on his Champion's Abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Daruk's Protection: Creates a glowing barrier around himself that allows him to protect himself against three attacks, no matter how powerful they are. Can reflect Guardian lasers. * Urbosa's Fury: Summons thuderbolts from the sky to cause heavy damage to foes. * Mipha's Grace: Revives himself when he loses all his Hearts. Refills all his Hearts and gives him five Bonus Hearts. * Revali's Gale: Summons a vertical wind shaft and uses it to fly upwards with his Paraglider. * Flurry Rush: After dodging an attack with the right timing, Link will speed up dramatically and launch a swift barrage of attacks at his opponent. Others Notable Victories: Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza's Profile (First Form Frieza, both were Relativistic speed) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Links Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Chefs Category:Bikers Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Super Smash Bros